


急！我18岁的弟弟房间里竟然有卫生巾怎么破？（07）

by CharlottWu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlottWu/pseuds/CharlottWu
Summary: 第七章备份，全文在lofterWarning：she交，双性，有一定不科学性，请不要细究





	急！我18岁的弟弟房间里竟然有卫生巾怎么破？（07）

01  
就如同所有电影里无论先前是在吵架还是打架都能搞上床这种莫名其妙发展出来的主角感情线一样，我们这个狗血故事的主角也不例外。

上一秒，洛基还在骂索尔“是个控制欲超强的兄长，想和他上床只是为了满足他变态的控制欲”；而索尔则告诉他自己这是“自然而然的感情需求”，并且觉得今晚的应该会在冷战中结束时，下一秒，洛基就流着泪抱紧了他。

索尔：……？就算不愿意也用不着哭吧？？

但他说，我好累，索尔，我不想再担心了。我可以是你的，但向我保证，你永远不变，你永远是我的。他抬起被水雾遮蔽的双眼，表情却是恶狠狠的。向我保证你永远只有我一个人，否则我会杀了你。

索尔定定地看着他。他深知洛基这样看似令人恐惧的威胁底下是多少缺乏的安全感，多少卑微的渴望，多少个夜晚的难眠。他的这个弟弟，他的这个爱人，他的这个洛基。很难说他对洛基到底是不是控制欲，或许的确是，就如同洛基指责的那样。

可他的的确确，想给洛基一个稳定的家，一段令洛基安心的关系——因此他一开始只想给予洛基关爱与亲情，可后来他越界了，他做了不该做的事，于是这样的爱也就自然而然地变质了。他从头到尾都很清醒，这很正常。

当然偶尔也会有昏头的时候：看见有人同洛基调情时，他确实生气了。他那时想，不可以，是他的，也只能是他的。

所以他说好。他将洛基的手执到颈喉处。任由你的处置，我的爱人。

02  
接下来的事似乎自然而然、顺理成章。就是洛基总觉得自己好像有什么事没告诉索尔，可他被吻得迷迷糊糊不知所以然，一片混乱的大脑琢磨了半天也没想出个结果，于是就觉着既然都想不起来了那应该也不重要吧？

终于到索尔吻上他的小腹，那种奇异的电流从他的脊椎流窜过直击他大脑时，他才忽然想起来他到底忘记说什么了：他好像……还是……

干！

洛基瞬间什么情欲、快感都抛之脑后。他赶紧捂住索尔的嘴，一脸卑微道：“要不我们还是下次吧，我觉得这个发展好像太快了……”

已然箭在弦上不得不发的索尔：……怎么回事啊小老弟？裤子都脱了你和我说这个？

“怎么了？”索尔轻轻啄了一下他的唇，“害怕吗？放心，我不会像喝醉了那次那么粗暴的。”

虽然说他也不知道自己喝醉了是什么鬼样子，但从各种小说影视剧里看，估计一般都很黄很暴力。

洛基：我能说我其实上次完全是框你的我们压根没上床吗干！

他看了一眼索尔下半身那根非同一般人的老二，不由得悲从心中来：第一次就被这个捅穿绝对会死的吧吧吧？？我还是自己买根情趣用品自己先搞搞自己好了。

“额……”洛基急得满头大汗，“今天，额……今天不是良辰吉日！不宜上床！——对！没错，我们还是看看日子，挑个好日子再搞吧！”

索尔：……我寻思我们这个故事也不是东方背景吧怎么还择日呢？

他的指腹缓缓摩挲至洛基的腿根，洛基打了个颤，腿都不自觉软了下来；他将食指同中指浅浅地探入那个因情动早已濡湿的密口处，在不深处折起指节动作着，惹得半躺着的洛基好不容易平稳下来的呼吸又开始不稳，带着绵软的轻哼声：

“别……哈……我有事要和你说……”

“什么？”索尔在他耳边带着吐息低语，手下的动作也没停下来，“什么事比这件事更重要吗？

洛基耳朵都酥了。他正要讲话，却被索尔的手指侵入得更深了一些，于是千言万语又都化为了沉顿的喘息。说老实话，他不是没试过自慰，相反，他还挺乐在其中——正常来讲，他当然不喜欢自己多出来这么个口子作为明晃晃的身体畸形，但也不得不说，这个本应属于女性的穴道，能给他带来更多的快乐——但，索尔明显做得有点太过了。他亲爱的哥哥的指节闯入了他因为穴道太紧又怕疼而在平常不敢进入的深度，而那种略带粗糙的触感让敏感的穴口略微挤压着这可怜的指节，顺带不停地分泌出透明的粘液。

于是他想，说不说大概也没啥大关系，反正润滑和前戏都做得挺充足的了，索尔估计不会发现……

“等等……洛基……”索尔探入的指节忽然停了下来，语气还带了点不解，“我怎么感觉不太对？我怎么感觉好像有点……”

完了。这是洛基的第一反应。他要被杀掉了。

随后索尔就把手指拔了出来，穴口与指尖分离时还发出了响亮的水声。他一脸不可置信地喊道：

“洛基！你他妈的还是第一次！”

洛基冷汗直冒：“那、那、那我洁身自爱不是件好事吗？”

索尔：你妈的好有道理我居然无法反驳……鬼扯啊！

“你说，”索尔痛心疾首道，“那天晚上到底怎么回事？”

洛基委委屈屈地嘟囔起来：“我和你说了不是你想的那样啊……我本来要否认的，结果——结果你居然用罪恶的笔记本诱惑我，我才认的嘛！我本来打算笔记本一到就和你坦白的，你倒好，突然就和我表白了！我也很懵的好吧？……好吧，现在事情败露了，你也不用对我负责了……”

说着他就转过身去，又委委屈屈地要套上短袖衫。他正要起身，身后人却一把搂住他抱进怀里。索尔叹了口气，一本正经道，“都这样了……我看我们还是把罪恶的性交易继续下去吧。”

洛基：啊？

索尔把他转过来，又重新放倒，自言自语着：“念在你是第一次的份上，我就为你服务一把……”

洛基还没反应过来什么服务，索尔就俯下身来将他其中一侧腿掰得更开，满头金发埋在他的腿间刺得他有些发疼。他的兄长用舌尖略微粗暴地探入他的雌穴内，模仿着性交的动作进出，还故意似地发出令他羞耻异常的“啧啧”声；那一瞬间生理和心理上的快感都决堤一般涌出，他急促地呼吸着，有些手足无措地想搂紧索尔。欲望随着性器官的细微抽搐从穴内流出甚至蔓延到股缝，沾湿了一片床单。他的欲念通常都是隐晦的，从来没有试过如此赤裸裸地直面与人。

因此直至索尔含上他的阴茎，他终于带着哭腔喊：“别弄了……我想要你……”

索尔是个当之无愧的行动派——既然弟弟说想要他，他自然刻不容缓！

于是他抬起头，同洛基交换了一个深切的吻，下半身抵着洛基过于窄小的口子，轻轻地磨蹭着，让穴道内分泌出来的粘液沾满他下身的顶端。这种夹杂着伦理的愧疚和直观的快意的感觉让他有些新奇——他的阴茎就抵在他当弟弟看了十年，可如今却又当爱人看的洛基身下，那湿热的软肉小幅度地张合着，带着一点盛情邀请的意味。他缓缓地进入，柔软穴道被他那过份大的阴茎紧紧实实地撑开，给了索尔一种连粘膜上的毛细血管都能清晰可见的错觉。

按道理来说，润滑和前戏做到这种份上，真正进入时大抵是不疼了的，无奈索尔的过大尺寸着实不能以平常来度量，洛基渗出的汗渍打湿了他的黑色半长发，使其服服帖帖地粘在洛基的脸颊和后颈处。

洛基皱起了眉，带着哭腔低喘：“疼……”

索尔没法，只得止住不动，又用细碎的亲吻和抚摸来分散洛基的注意力，告诉他要放松……最后洛基还是说了句：“疼。”

索尔又是叹息：“那算了吧，还是下次？”

洛基一听又不满地睁开眼要向他索吻，索尔黏黏糊糊地亲了上去，洛基瞪他：“你就不能表现得渣男一点直接插进来完事吗？”

索尔：……？？？？？？

他一脸无奈地揉了两把弟弟结实挺翘、现在因紧张绷紧了的小屁股，把腿又往外拉开一些，叠在胸膛上，下身抵着雌穴又重新进入穴道里，软肉争先恐后地裹起他闯入的龟头，又挤压着似乎要驱赶他过于粗大的阴茎。索尔舔弄上他雪白的颈窝，在洛基放松下来的那一刻抓紧他的腰，一挺胯，猛地顶了进去，完完全全地操进了他的兄弟本不该有的生殖器官内，满满当当地填密了每一处缝隙。索尔被他猛地收紧的穴肉裹住，不由得发出一声低叹。

疼痛同莫名的快意席卷了洛基的神经，他不由得尖叫出声，而后又似乎是不乐意让他的兄长听到他的软弱，转而将不适嫁接到索尔的身上——他咬上了索尔的肩颈，索尔不禁“嘶”地叫出了声。

他的女性器官着实发育完善，但也由于两套器官同时存在的原因比一般的雌穴更为窄小，此刻遭受了如此不适宜的侵入，敏感的阴道开始大量分泌润滑液来为他开拓前路，为他兄长的动作增添方便；加之索尔又开始细细地在内里动作，碾压过他的敏感之所，洛基不禁又感觉一阵酸软，于是他带着鼻音软声道：“可以了……”

得到许可的索尔自然不放过这个机会，他抓着洛基的脚腕就将自己深深地送进洛基的穴道深处，又不顾其挽留抽出，大刀阔斧地干了起来。洛基呻吟着，尖叫着，颤抖着，在最深处筋挛起来，带着他的嗓音一起。

索尔进得很深，但似乎也不满于此。他坐在床上将洛基拉起，阴茎也因为过于黏滑的分泌物和突然的动作变换滑出穴内；洛基还没为这突然的空虚抗议，他那又硬又烫的性器就又重新顶开雌穴，还由于体位的特殊触到了一个更小的口子上。

那一瞬间洛基也不知到底是疼还是爽，只是哭叫着，抽搐着让索尔不许进到这么深。只是既然到了床上，索尔就不再吃他弟弟哭闹这一招了，他猛烈又快速地操干着这显然在渴望他、也是他渴望的人。

索尔性器活像是顶进了他的腹部，他大口大口地吸着气，小腹绷紧着迎来他前头的第一次高潮，连带着雌穴也开始难耐地收缩。索尔趁着他还在高潮中没有回神，恶趣味似的按着他的腰向内里一寸寸凿开；洛基觉得自己被干得有点要干呕——但或许只是爽上头了。他已经分不清快感和疼痛，或许这两者到极致处都是相似的，都是一种钻心的失重感。

索尔吻着他弟弟从眼眶不自觉渗出的生理泪水，在洛基还没反应过来时就毫无预兆地顶入他的更深的口子里射了个干净。他吻着眼前人略为削瘦的脸颊，他极少见到他的弟弟落泪，此刻是人生中第三次。

第一次是在洛基14岁时，他脸色煞白，眼睛布满血丝，显然是刚哭过的模样。

“我以为你……自己走了。”洛基看着索尔手里握着的巧克力圣代，喃喃着。

也是那时，他窥见了那个看起来被宠坏了的孩子的内里。永远惶恐，永远不安，永远沉闷。

“洛基，”他捧着他弟弟的脸颊，“可我永远不会扔下你。”

洛基还是一脸迷茫，好像没太听懂他在说什么。但他顺着那个角度吻上了索尔的唇。是热的，软软的，很令人心安。

索尔的不应期似乎很短，仅仅是洛基的几个扭身的动作就引得索尔仍留在他弟弟体内的的阴茎再度充血。这次他不再急躁，而是换成缓慢而沉重地磨动着洛基的穴道，洛基撑着他兄长结实的蜜色胸肌，黑发在颈后幅度不大地晃动着，白瓷雕塑模样的胸腹凑近索尔，带着他自己颜色不算深的阴茎蹭上索尔的小腹为自己抚慰，不过一会儿就沾得两人之间满是白色的斑斑点点，和汗渍乱糟糟地糊成一团。

索尔既然打定主意要取悦他的恋人，此刻便变着法地触到洛基的敏感点，让洛基只能仰起头变了调地喘息低吟，天鹅似的颈脖拉长，下身也紧紧地绞死索尔侵入他的性器，让索尔几乎寸步难行。

洛基的射精次数很快就到上限，两人身上都是糟糕得一塌糊涂。接下来的高潮便都转成了雌穴的潮吹，透明的爱液大量涌出，湿淋淋地打在索尔金黄的耻毛上，顺着洛基腿根流下在早就拧成一团的白色床单上。洛基艰难地呼吸着，胸腔起伏的同时内里不断挤压侵入他敏感穴道的阴茎，意图让这玩意儿不要再过份刺激他的神经，但结果也只是爽到了索尔，让他更加频繁地颠动着，到尽兴处直接一把将他抱了起来，抵在墙上大开大合地抽插。

洛基溺水一般，呼吸粗重却难以吸入新鲜的氧气。索尔有些粗暴的动作让他连后背摩擦在墙上的粗糙感觉都感受不到了，只会发出意味不明的呻吟。

到最后，他从穴道深处筋挛着，双腿紧紧缠实着索尔健壮的腰身，难以抑制地抽泣起来。

“求你……索尔…呜……哥哥，”洛基断断续续地低声呜咽着，“不行、我不要了……”

“洛基……我的洛基……”他哄孩子似的含糊过去，细细碎碎地吻上洛基的胸膛。洛基抓了满手他的金发，扯得他发根生疼，但他却没有拉开洛基的手，只是深重又缓慢地一次又一次进入对方。

墙上的挂钟指向两点，寂静的夜晚和喧闹的心在这一瞬间重合。

到了一切的最后，他说：我爱你，洛基。

 

03  
当然，洛基并没有怀上孕，或许是他的体质让他的受孕没那么容易，几天后他的生理期还是如约而至——无论是洛基还是索尔都对这个结果很是满意，毕竟洛基最近在申请大学，可能很快就能拿到大学offer了，这个关节点上自然不能搞出条人命来。

就是有一点，索尔个人不太满意。

现在洛基终于可以打发索尔帮他连卫生巾也买了，索尔对这件事情没什么不情愿的，就是在结账时，他看到了简。

简扫了一眼他手里提着的东西，一言难尽地看了他好几眼，最后终于道：“帮你女朋友买的？”

索尔迟疑了一下——他当然不能说是帮洛基买的，一是解释起来麻烦，二是没有必要对简说。于是他点点头，“嗯。”

简瞬间脸色更加难看起来，大跨步走到他面前，抬起手推了他一把，同时嗓音嘹亮道：

“渣男！！！！搞了弟弟还交女朋友！！！”

附近本来还以为是情侣闹事的热心观众：真是一出好戏啊……

索尔：……做人好难。


End file.
